


"James, can I kiss you?"

by Jamespotterismybby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamespotterismybby/pseuds/Jamespotterismybby
Summary: My take on James and Lily's first kiss:)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Lily walked towards the heads common room utterly exhausted. She had been studying in the library so late that Madame Pince kicked her out. Not that she was not used to being kicked out for studying so late, but very rarely did she get kicked out, having not gotten any real work done. She could not focus no matter how hard she tried. She kept thinking of James Potter, her head counterpart. Over the course of her sixth and seventh year, she found that James Potter is very mature, kind, and compassionate, which is nothing like what she thought he would be. She also found that while James had grown into an amazing young man, he still had a sense of child-like wonder about him. He would get overwhelmingly excited when the Gryffindor quidditch team would win matches, was extremely animated when he would tell stories of the marauder’s pranks to eager first years. He was always thrilled whenever Lily would get a good grade on a paper she was stressed about, or when she did a good job on something involving their head duties. He would resort to calling her “Evans!” when he was excited, which is completely opposite to how she would spout out “Potter!” when he annoyed her in their youth. She quite liked the way he would high-five Lily for doing a job well done and would give her a happy hug, with an enormously proud smile on his face when he would pull out of their hugs. Lily lived for reciting good news to James just so she could see the sparkles in his hazel eyes. Even more shocking, she found that she liked when he would run his hand through his hair. She always thought it was an act of arrogance or that he was trying to make it look windswept as if he had just got done at the quidditch pitch, but she could not have been more wrong. She realized he would do it when she complimented him, or when he was taking a hard test in arithmancy, or when their hands would accidentally brush when they were sitting together at dinner. It was not arrogance making him tug his soft-looking raven-colored locks, but nervousness or embarrassment. She thought this quirk very endearing of him.

She was contemplating all the things that she learned about and admired in James Potter while she was trying to study in the library. Hence why she retained nothing she was reading and did not finish one assignment. She wondered if James had already gone to bed, or if she would see him focusing on some homework in the heads lounge. She got butterflies thinking of how cute he looks when his eyebrows are furred together in concentration and his leg would shake as he tried to work out whatever was on the paper he was staring at. He would push his glasses up, and his tongue would poke out in concentration, and her stomach flipped as she thought of this. She has known for a few months that she liked James, and she desperately wanted to tell him. She is uncertain, but she thinks he may still fancy her. The confusing thing is he hasn’t asked her out since the end of fifth year, the dreadful day she lost her former best friend, Severus Snape. Lily made it to the portrait hole for her to enter the heads common room. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breath to calm her nerves just in case James was in the common room. She said the password which was “quaffle” which Lily thought extremely typical of James to make the password quidditch related. She walked through the portrait hole to see James smiling brightly at her.

Her insides once again flip-flopped around as James said, “Lily, I’m so glad you’re here, I have a question about our potions essay.”

Lily smiled at him as she plopped her grey school bag on the floor beside the common room’s maroon couch. She sat beside and playfully said, “Ah, so you have come to master for help, what a wise one you are James Potter.”

James lightly laughed as he said, “Well, seeing as I am rubbish at Potions and you are a Potions genius, I figured asking the almighty Lily Evans would be the best thing to salvage my grade.”

Lily blushed at his praise and cleared her throat to calm her thoughts. She could tell him tonight about her feelings, that away if he doesn’t feel the same way she can start to get over him. “What is your question, James?”

James turned back to the table and grabbed his paper and asked, “Okay, So Veritaserum is….” He began reading off what he had written, and once again Lily zoned out as she looked at him. His eyes trained on his paper, and his low and soothing voice speaking words that she was not comprehending. He paused for a second and Lily internally panicked because she was unsure if she was supposed to respond to whatever he had said. She watched his tongue poke out as his eyes scanned over the parchment, and he brought his left hand which was not holding the paper up to push his glasses back up his nose. Lily could feel her eyelids droop, and her mouth slightly open as she watched him. Luckily for her, he started talking again, so she guessed he just lost his place reading or was skipping a part of his essay that he didn’t have a question on. Lily watched his mouth continue reading until he looked at her as he said, “Is all of that correct about the Veritaserum? I used my notes mostly for it, but if there's something more in-depth about it in the book I could look through it?”

Lily was still in a trance, watching James Potter’s light pink full lips moved up and down with the rhythm of the words she was speaking, as she unfocused said, “Um, yeah.” He gave her a confused look. He suddenly leaned past her to grab his textbook that was sat on the end of the table closest to Lily. Lily’s heart started beating faster as she realized she desperately wanted to kiss him. She lightly grabbed his extended arm that was reaching for his book, and his eyes investigated hers questioningly.

“James, can I kiss you?” Lily was not sure of the words that she spoke because she was still looking at his lips. James sucked in a breath and removed his arm from her grasp. He was no longer reaching for his book and was facing more towards Lily as he ran a hand through his hair. Lily’s eyes finally left his lips as she watched the mesmerizing action.

James leaned in just a tiny bit and then stopped as he surprisedly said, “Yes, but do you want to kiss me, Lily?”

Lily blinked and moved in closer to James's face, her nose touching the tip edge of his nose. She put her hands on both sides of his face, and without answering his question, she slightly opened her mouth and pushed her lips onto his lips. He hadn’t responded to her kiss yet, so Lily lightly pulled away and then leaned forwards to his lips again slowly, but with more pressure than the first kiss. She was incredibly close to panicking, then she felt James' lips lightly push pressure onto her lips, and his hand came up to wrap themselves in her long auburn hair on both sides of her face. She felt his right thumb lightly stroking the upper part of her cheek, and she moved her hands from his face to the nape of his neck where she tangled her fingers in his hair, lightly stroking back and forth through his hair. Lily realized how soft his hair was and told herself to ask what conditioner he used at a later more appropriate time. Lily adjusted herself to where she was sitting on her knees now so she could lean in closer to James and they both sat straighter. Lily opened her mouth wider and then she realized what she was doing. They weren’t dating! What was she thinking? She abruptly pulled away and looked into James' ecstatic hazel eyes with surprised emerald green ones. They were both panting, and James had an enormous smile on his face. His cheeks were pink with a heated blush, and Lily’s face burned as well because she thought he couldn’t look more adorable than he does at this moment. “James, I’m so sorry!” She ultimately was not sorry she kissed him but was sorry that she didn’t know how he felt about her, and she hadn’t told her his feelings. They’ve had such a good friendship leading up to this, how could she do this without being sure of his feelings! “I should’ve told you that I fancy you before kissing you, and I’m not even sure you like me. Ugh, I’ve ruined everything.” Lily put her head in her hands. James grabbed both of her hands from her face with an overly giddy expression on his face. “Lily, I don’t want to assume because of what just happened, but do you fancy me?” Lily who had been looking at his face, looked down at her lap and spoke a drawn-out, “Maaayybee.” It was obvious that it was not a maybe, but a very definite yes. “Well Evans, I have fancied you since our third year, and I am not sure why that wasn’t clear, but If you ever need a reminder, I’ll be happy to give it to you.” He put Lily’s hands that he was still grasping around his neck and started to lean in to kiss her again. She abruptly stopped him again. “Wait, James.”

James looked at her amused, “Yes?”

Lily felt a smile plaster itself onto her face, “Will you go on a date with me?”

James' eyes sparkled as he laughed “Evans, you don’t even have to ask.”

Lily looked panicked, “Is that a yes?”  


James laughed louder, “Merlin woman, YES! Let me kiss you!”

He kissed her lightly again while they both smiled into their kiss, excited for what was to come for their relationship.


	2. "James, can I kiss you?" "Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "James, can I kiss you?" and it is after Lily and James are married. They have a cozy night by the fire and reminisce about their first kiss and their Hogwarts days. Very fluffy JILY !!!

James was trudging towards his and Lily’s house in Godrics hollow holding a few pieces of firewood and bundled in two coats and a pair of gloves Lily had bought him for Christmas. He had visited Sirius in the city and had retrieved some left-over firewood Sirius had sworn he did not need. Lily often enjoyed sitting by the fire in the Potter’s fireplace to get warm as opposed to just using heating charms, and frankly, James was fond of cuddling by the fireplace as well. It had been snowing all week, and James despised the fact that he had put charms around the house to inhibit people from apparating straight into their house because he was freezing his bloody nose hairs it was so cold. He could feel the snow accumulating in his hair as he pushed his way through his front door. He ran his hand on top of his hair to get the snow out and then walked fully into his living rooms. He sat the firewood on the floor by the chocolate-colored front door. “Lily, I’m Home” He called as he shrugged out of his coat. He could see Lily’s form moving around the kitchen cooking as she turned her head to briefly meet James’s eyes while she poured different liquids into what looked like a muggle cooking pot. “Hey Love, I’m making some of my mum's stew!”

James smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lily’s waist from behind and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, “I missed you today.” His right cheek squished against Lily’s left cheek so he could feel her smile before he heard her light chuckle.

“You were only gone for a few hours”

James rolled his eyes, “A few hours too long”

Lily giggled as he kissed her cheek multiple times. “James, I have to cook”

James wrapped his arm tighter around Lily’s middle and then pulled away sighing, “How can I help?

Lily smiled brightly at him, “Could you cut up the carrots? And then the celery as well?”

“Of course,” James went to grab his wand out of his pocket as Lily swiftly said, “No Magic, I always cook my mum’s recipes the muggle way”

James opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife and then another drawer and pulled out a cutting board. “I love that despite being married for 7 months I’m still learning new things about you. For instance, you like cooking the hard way.” James looked at her playfully as he began cutting the carrots.

Lily rolled her eyes, “It not hard, you’re just spoiled and don’t like doing things without magic”

“Magic is such a time saver! Why spend 20 minutes cutting up carrots when I could use magic to cut them in 20 seconds, you know?”

“Why do you start a fire the muggle way then when you could just use magic?”

“Because I know you like watching me bend over a fire and looking at my bum.”

Lily’s eyes shot open wide looking scandalized, something James found amusing considering they had been married for months, “That’s- that- “ Lily just looked down at the meat she was now cutting, blushing slightly.

James shook his head at her, laughing giddily, “that’s right Evans, can’t even deny it.”

“You mean Potter?”

“Yes, I mean Potter, not Evans. My bad.” James smiled down at his carrots and did not feel bad for his mistake at all. Sometimes he purposely called her Evans for the sake of hearing her correct him.

James and Lily continued their banter as they cooked amiably, then they sat in their kitchen holding hands while eating. When they had finished eating their stew, James cleaned off the counter and dishes with his wand while Lily made them each a cup of hot cocoa with a few small marshmallows in each mug. James’ mug was a dark green mug that had a snitch flying around it that Remus had bought him in their 6th year for Christmas. Lily’s mug was a light grey mug with a charcoal black cauldron on it that had purple bubbles bubbling out and around the rest of the mug, a gift that James had bought her just because he saw it in a shop and wanted to get it for her. After cleaning the dishes, James walked into the cozy living room and grabbed the firewood and stuck it into the fireplace. He used a match to light the logs in the fireplace then prodded them with the steel metal fireplace tools that Lily’s father had bought them as a wedding gift. He could hear Lily rustling around behind him as she sat on their maroon couch that mimicked the couch that had been in the head’s dorm room their last year at Hogwarts.

Without turning to look at Lily and still playing around with the fire he cheekily said, “Do you like the view, Evans?”

He knew Lily rolled her eyes before saying in a slightly flustered voice, “Shut up, besides its Potter.”

James chuckled as he finished getting the fire going watching the flame grow slightly bigger by the second. As he finished, he wiped his hands on his muggle jeans, something Lily had introduced him to that he found much more comfortable and functional than dress robes. He turned to see Lily snuggled into a light blue blanket with James’s mug sat on their black coffee table, and her mug wrapped in her hands lightly to make her warmer. As James walked around the coffee table to sit beside Lily, she graciously lifted the left side of the light blue blanket for James to snuggle under next to her.

James slid under the blanket and wrapped one arm around Lily’s shoulders. “Thanks for the hot cocoa, love.” He said genuinely as he kissed her pleasantly on the mouth. He came out of the kiss smiling lightly thinking of his and Lily’s first kiss in the heads common room.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, “What are you smiling about?”

James grabbed his mug as he said, “Just thinking of our first kiss in the heads common room. What was it you said to me randomly?”

Lily smiled brightly and rolled her eyes, “Do not ask me that as if you don’t already know. I said...”

“James, can I kiss you?”

They had both repeated this sentence together as James liked to tease her for her boldness, however, he greatly appreciated her boldness. He loved to consider how far he and Lily’s relationship has come in his lifetime. James was smiling widely as he looked at Lily’s flushed cheeks. Lily looked down at her mug as she snorted, “Remember when I hexed you in third year for sitting too close to me in the common room?”

James winced, “Don’t remind me Ev-Potter,- Lily!” He exasperatedly corrected as Lily pointed at him in an accusatory manner the second, he started saying her maiden name. Lily was laughing loudly at his mistake and at the memory of her hexing him.

“Didn’t you have to spend the rest of the afternoon in Madam Pomfrey’s office because she couldn’t get your nose to stop swelling?”

“Yeah, I missed dinner because of you!”

Lily laughed freely, “I’m sorry.” she said without a trace of remorse.

James shook his head, “No you’re not.”

“Yeah, I’m not, you somewhat deserved it nearly all the times I hexed you.” James eyed her playfully and Lily thought for a second before continuing, “I think I have made up for it by marrying you though” She goofily clinked her mug against James’s mug that he was holding by the handle loosely in his hands.

“Nah, haven’t made up for it yet.” James eyed her seriously, although his small smirk was proof that he was joking. 

Lily eyed him incredulously before she stated,“ If anything, I have more than paid my dues! Remember in 4th year when I was on a date with- uh- goodness what was his name? Oh yes! Davy...”

“Davy Gudgeon” James shook his head in confirmation. “He hurt his eye getting too close to the Whomping Willow!”

“Yeah, and he got hurt when you hexed him for flirting with some other girl when I was in the bathroom on our date!”

“He deserved to be hexed! He gets a date with Lily Evans and he flirts with another girl? Ridiculous.”

“The problem was I was planning on getting out of that date early because I knew he wasn’t all that into me halfway through the date, but because you hexed him I had to stay with him in the hospital wing the rest of the day!”

“What?” James eyebrows shot into his hairline because he hadn’t known that piece of information.

“Yeah, you made me spend unnecessary hours with Davey Gudgeon that I could’ve been spending with you!”

James rolled his eyes while he took a sip of hot cocoa, “You would have just yelled at me all day at that point since you hated me back then”

Lily sighed and repeated something she has told him multiple times, “I never hated you, you annoyed me because you were a prat, but I never hated you. How many times do I have to tell you that James? I could never hate you.” Lily was looking at her mug that she was now holding in her lap.

“I know you didn’t Lils, but I was a bit of an idiot, wasn’t I?

Lily met James’ eyes, “A bit?”

“Shut it, Evans”

“Potter, actually.”

They locked eyes as Lily was taking a sip of her hot cocoa. James's heart swelled as he looked at her, “I love you, Lily Potter.”

“I love you, James Potter” Lily winked at him as she took another sip of her, now, somewhat cold hot cocoa.

James sat his mug on the coffee table and gently kissed Lily’s nose, then her left cheek, then her right cheek, then her mouth. Then he pulled back, “I’m madly in love with you, which I know you already know with being married and all, but I really and truly fall more in love with you every day.”

Lily smiled brightly at him, “James, can I kiss you?” She laughed lightly knowing she was repeating what she had said to him during their first kiss. Knowing that James would more than likely repeat what he had said then as well when Lily started leaning in slowly.

“Do you want to kiss me, Lily?” James said this as he leaned in, thinking of their first kiss again, and Lily confidently said, “Yes.”

This was in direct contrast to their first kiss, where Lily seemingly was dazed and shy about their first kiss, but now she kissed him confidently because both James and Lily were sure of what the other wanted. James knew he was madly in love with both the woman in front of him and the girl who had kissed him in their 7th year. They shared another kiss before Lily pulled back and leaned her head on James’s shoulder to watch the fire. James still had his arm around her shoulders and was stroking her hair gently with his fingertips.

James and Lily continued talking as they watched the flames turn to small embers in their fireplace. They discussed the war, how Lily’s sister Petunia is doing, how James's visit to Sirius’s went, when the next full moon was, and many other topics. The only topic left unventured as Lily and James both thought there was no need to discuss it, was the topic of having children because of course, they couldn’t have a baby in the middle of a war. They had decided that when they decided to fight in the war. Unbeknownst to them, in a few short months, Lily would take a pregnancy test that would end up positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to end up being a sequel but its been snowing where I live and this idea just came to me. I hope everyone is being safe and healthy! Thanks for reading! Praying for y'all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this is the first one-shot I've written, so please review! can be found on FF.net as well!


End file.
